Chancing Fate
by ravenromance27
Summary: A glimpse into the possible future. Two hearts. Two fates. One road down the path of fate. Inspired by S.E. Not!


**Authors Note:** Standard disclaimer and all. I've had this written down for about two years now and would've been part of the epilogue I had planned for a Soul Eater story. But after watching the first episode of Soul Eater Not! I think this was inevitable. It's been languishing in my drive and in the back of my mind so I guess its time I let it go.

Hope you find the idea of these two characters as appealing as when I imagined them.

* * *

It was the first day in school and like every other time when the school's opening ceremony rolls in, the time hallowed tradition of every student since time immemorial comes in the form of late comers. Today the school master, standing imperiously up on a vantage point, looks down at the two figures that came careening just around the corner just moments before the first school bell rang. And though in essence they were not yet to be considered tardy, they were still very much behind on their schedule.

With a nostalgic smile blooming in the corner of his lips, the school master turned around and moved towards the doors leading into the school proper. He is eager to meet face to face with the two latest additions to his growing brood of children, as his sensitive ears easily picked up and followed the thread of their morning tête-à-tête.

* * *

The figures approached the imposing staircase mentioned in their student guidebook and frowned. As denizens of Death City, they have passed by the famous structure more than once but only now, when the truth that these will now be their stairs—legitimate and acknowledged—did they allow themselves one thought that supersedes all others—

_**There were just too many freaking steps. **_

A young boy, on the very threshold of youth, no older perhaps than thirteen or twelve looked up at the long expanse of steps still waiting to be climbed and sighed aloud. Deciding to stop and take a breather he lifted a hand to flick back his long crimson braid of hair, and wiped the sweat that gathered on his brow with the sleeves of his jacket. His eyes scanned the surrounding area and noted that other than himself and his partner, the entire path was deserted. A quick look at his wristwatch confirmed the reason why. The young boy carried just a small backpack as if he was aware that anything more would probably cause anyone climbing up to topple backwards accidentally leaving one in what could only be described as a painful, humiliating heap.

_**Well, If not that, then at the very least the steps could induce a serious injury or possibly even death. Definitely not a good way to start off the school year. If this is what school life promises to be on a daily basis, he would be dead before he even graduated.**_

The pack was light enough not to be too much of a burden but climbing with it is proving to be anything but fun for the youngster. Adjusting his grip on the straps of his black backpack, he hitched it a bit higher on his shoulders and tried to settle it more comfortably on his frame as he moved to climb another step. He was just about to lift his foot to take another step when his ears picked up the faint gasp of his fellow climber and he stopped to turn and look. Standing directly behind him was another young person, this time a little girl, also adjusting a similar looking pack though this one being bright crimson. Long pale hair held in twin pigtails adorned with black ribbons waved in the wind, whipping across a small pale face causing the owner to roll her eyes in exasperated exhaustion.

"_Lord of the Undead_, there must be a thousand steps in here! Never mind an admission test—this would get rid of applicants faster than a 500-word essay. Did Draco design this for some unfortunate schmuck or was this something Hammurabi thought of for some students who pissed off their teachers?"

"If I were you, I'd thank my lucky stars there's even an admission test. I don't think anyone could've survived _**this**_ test without prior warning and I don't want the school to be sued before I even get to graduate."

"Right. Take the fun out of my imagination why don't you?"

With a snort of determination, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, preparing for another sprint up the numerous stairs when a long arm shot out and held her in place.

"What do you think you're doing Tempest?"

"Hey! What gives Sin-onii!"

"Whoa! Hold your horses there scamp. I wouldn't run up those steps if I were you. You'd be tired a lot more quickly than you would be otherwise."

She gave her brother a wicked smile and pointed at the frown lines marring his young brow.

"You're getting wrinkles and don't call me scamp. Dad said only he could and as far as I can tell Sin-onii, much as you behave like a pruny 'lil old man you are not '_Dad_' material yet."

"I'll be dead material if you don't stop giving me problems and seriously, I don't think Dad would appreciate being called _pruny, little _or_ old_. And I told you don't run or you'll get tired quicker-!"

"Reaper help us Sin-onii we need to hurry or else I'd die from dehydration!"

"You've been out in the sun less than an hour, you've taken breakfast not two hours ago, you can't be dehydrated yet. Mom said it's never good to exaggerate facts."

"Fine, fine. Now hurry up Sin-onii! I want to get up there right now!"

"I told you to just call me _Onii-chan_. The way you say my name makes me sound like some kind of demon."

"Isn't that like a cool thing? Imagine it Sin-onii—a real life demon brother! That's way cool!"

"Not with the way you say it doesn't. Come on, Mom's going to wait for us when we get to the top so we better get a move on."

"Oh don't be so fussy Sin-onii. I'm sure mom would understand." Another gasp and another quick swig of water signaled another stop. "Whew-hoo! Gods of Tartarus, these steps are a killer! No wonder mom is so tough. I mean if I had to climb these steps all the years I'd be attending school I should be tougher than a Roman Legionnaire and certainly more muscular than any amazon princess."

The young boy pinned his companion with a deadpan look before shaking his head in resignation. Extending one hand, he gestured towards his companion to move forward.

"Right, right. Now pick up your feet and stop dragging your new shoes or mom will have a fit."

The young girl merely snickered and pointed out, "Dad would buy me new ones if I asked him to."

"Dad will buy you the moon but that doesn't mean you ought to ask."

"Grandpa would do the same."

"And mom will kill them both. And then you'd be an accessory to murder, sister dearest."

"_**Riiiight**_. Don't blow a gasket overthinking stuff. You should be a lawyer Sin-onii or something equally boring and tedious. God forbid you do something like be a librarian and I swear I will kill myself."

"Don't get my hopes up brat. I can't be a librarian because the one we have at home is way more extensive and I can't be a lawyer cause if they piss me off or ask me to lie, I just might end up killing them."

The girl gave her sighing older brother a cheeky grin and patted his shoulders in commiseration.

"Now there's the brother I know and love."

The young boy grinned down at his impishly grinning sibling and pinched a ruddy cheek.

"I just wanted it noted here and now what a horrid influence you are to my morals you imp."

* * *

A long passage of minutes later, they arrived at the information desk. After being directed down a series of hallways, they pushed open a pair of doors and bowed to the figure standing by the raised dais in front of the room holding a clipboard in one hand.

"Good morning." They chorused in greeting. The figure stared at them for a moment or two, before murmuring quietly in his deep, smooth voice.

"You're late."

A silent dialogue consisting of a raised eyebrow on the part of a young female and a sigh from the other male resulted in the young boy speaking out politely.

"Apologies, sir. It took us longer to climb the stairs than we had originally calculated."

"I see. Well, since you're not the only ones late, you won't be reprimanded yet. Make sure this will be your first and last tardiness."

Two heads—one light, one dark—nodded in agreement. The older man stared at the new arrivals and noted their looks. One had hair of true titian, tied back into a long braid framing a pale face and highlighting a dramatic pair of whisky-gold eyes. The younger looking of the two however looked polar opposite with long pigtails of platinum and eyes like sun-struck aquamarines. He glanced at his clipboard and slid out a pen before asking promptly, "Name and nature?"

The red head answered first, "Sinclair. Sin. Meister."

A gentle prod and a clearly exasperated sigh followed and the other spoke in clear lilting tones, "Tempestia. Tempest. Imp. Tia. Weapon."

"Last names go with that?" The two looked at the man asking and quietly nodded. When no sound followed, the man raised his gaze from the clipboard and was greeted with a pair of frowns. "Well?"

"Well, what sir?"the young boy asked.

"Well, what is it?"

This time around it was the young girl who shared a look with her red-haired sibling who gave a shrug and a dismissive wave of his hands as if to give her leave. Grinning, she turned towards the waiting teacher and spoke.

"That shouldn't be so hard for you to know sir."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, it's the name of a famous Deathscythe. The one they call the Demon Deathscythe."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir and for another," the little girl paused and stared at the tall figure looking down at her, nothing the black pinstriped suit, light mane of hair and unusual eyes. Her lips twitched when she noted the tiny flash of razor sharp teeth from one corner of his mouth and added softly, "well, it's the same last name as yours Dad."


End file.
